Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Werewolf-queen-022
Summary: They've all lost someone that they loved very much. Now they must find a way to cope with their loss.


"Carly… Carly, wake up!" Ashley says, snapping Carly out of her nightmare riddled sleep.

"Trevor… kept shouting… at me. Shouting " _Kill me, then! I'm gonna gladly accept if if it's the only alternative to seeing any infant in you cut out and brutally destroyed!"_... I kept hitting him with that axe." Carly says, tears streaming down her face as Ashley hugged her.

"It's okay, it's okay, it was just a bad dream." Ashley says softly, lightly rubbing her hand up and down Carly's back. Carly eventually fell back asleep, Ashley helping her lie down as Clint walked into the room.

"Is she okay?" Clint asks.

"No, she's not. She watched Packie die, her best friend and brother." Ashley says.

"That damn island… I'm surprised everyone else made it out alive." Clint says, noticing the faint scar under Carly's rings where her finger had to be reattached.

"Yeah, I'm worried about Midnight. No-one has heard from her in the past three days." Ashley says.

"I'm worried about her too." Clint says as Johnny walks in, sitting down. "Any luck?" He asks.

"Found her… she's asleep in the guest room." Johnny says, lightly stroking Carly's hair. "Carly's having nightmares of murdering Trevor, isn't she?" He asks.

"Yeah she is. Where did you find Midnight?" Ashley says.

"Walking along the highway, she was planning to leave, without saying goodbye." Johnny says.

Ashley went into the guest room to check on Midnight, who was crying in her sleep. She walked over, pulling Midnight into a hug.

"I miss him too, Aunt M. I miss him too." Ashley says softly, Midnight opening her eyes.

"Why did this have to happen?" Midnight asks.

"I don't know… I wish I had the answers but I don't." Ashley says, both looking up and seeing that Dash and Gerry were in the doorway.

"Gerry?" She says.

"She's gone, Ashley. My ma's gone." Gerry says, Ashley knowing that Maureen couldn't take losing another one of her children. Midnight rubbed her hands down her face before throwing her head back and letting out a scream.

"Damn it! Why, why did they have to kill him?! Why couldn't they just let him go?!" Midnight yelled as more tears fell, now angry that not only was Packie gone, Maureen was too broken hearted to keep on living after that.

Midnight looked up when she saw Dash crying again, stood up and walked over, hugging her.

"He… Packie took me and Sally in when we had nowhere else to go, he treated us like family… and they took him from us!" Dash says, screaming the last part before sobbing violently, Midnight lightly rubbing her hand up and down the smaller woman's back. Midnight sighed and looked at the duffle bag that she had packed for when she tried to leave.

She kicked it across the floor, startling Dash.

"I'm not going anywhere, Dash. We're all gonna help each other get through this." Midnight says.

Gerry and Ashley went to check on Carly, who was once again awake and her phone was ringing, Carly seeing it was Trevor and… deciding to answer it.

"Trevor-" Carly says.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks!" Trevor shouts.

"Don't. Start. Shouting! Got it?!" Carly says, her tone startling Trevor. "I've been grieving… Packie was stabbed through the neck right in front of me. I tried to help him but those sick bastards wouldn't let me go! You think you have any right to take it out on me, think again, Trevor! My best friend… my brother… he's never coming back and all you care about is yelling at me?! Why don't you do us all a favor and fucking drop dead!" She yelled before hanging up, Johnny pulling Carly into his arms as she cried.

"Carly?" Carly heard, looked up and saw Midnight, who walked over and hugged her after Johnny let go.

"I'm so sorry he's gone… I wish we had never gone to that damn island to begin with." Carly says.

Meanwhile, Michael was drowning his sorrows out at a bar, Trevor walking in.

"What now, T?" Michael asked, Trevor seeing that Michael had been crying.

"You all think I don't miss Packie too?!" Trevor yelled.

"He tried to save my kids… and he died for it. Carly was already completely broken from being forced to torture Jimmy and she had to watch Packie die in front of her! All you care about is yelling at Carly, blaming her! You never gave a fuck about Packie!" Michael says, gradually getting louder until he was yelling.

"Packie was gonna be my brother in law!" Trevor yells, startling Michael. "Yeah, he and Midnight were gonna get married… and now she's completely broken! So excuse me for not giving a fuck about how your daughter feels, that vacation was her idea to begin with! It's Carly's fault that Packie's dead!" He yells, Michael punching him.

"Don't you ever try to blame Carly!" Michael yells. Trevor responded by punching Michael and a brawl broke out.

A while later, Clint's phone rang.

"Hey, Michael. You okay?" Clint says.

"I'm at Mount Zonah… Trevor and I got into a brawl at Singleton's bar." Michael says, startling Clint, who went to go find Carly.

"What happened?" Carly asks.

"Michael and Trevor got into a bar fight with each other." Clint says.

"Damn it!" Carly growls, Michael hearing her. "Dad, are you alright?!" She asks.

"Yeah, nothing I haven't dealt with before." Michael says.

"We're on our way over there, Michael." Clint says before he and Carly get in his Impala and leave.

"I feel like smacking both of their heads together! This is just like the time Jack picked a fight with Ortega!" Carly says, startling Clint.

"You're a bit mad. Rough night?" Clint says.

"Had a hell of a headache before that nightmare, didn't sleep much and almost threw up the coffee Tommy got for us earlier." Carly says as the two reached Mount Zonah.

"Crap! That's not good tiny." Clint says.

"You're gonna stick a needle in my arm and draw blood, aren't you?" Carly asks as they walk in, Carly immediately hugging Michael. "Dad, you had me worried sick!" She says as they let go, Clint seeing the bruises and blood.

"Damn, Michael! Looks more like Trevor tried to kill you!" Clint says.

"I'm alright… been in worse fights." Michael says, Carly trying not to gag at the mixed scent of alcohol and blood.

"Go wait in one of the rooms, I'll be right back." Clint says before leaving, Carly trying not to freak out at the thought of a needle going into her arm and Michael noticing the worried look on his daughter's face, resting his hands on Carly's shoulders.

"Trevor already blames me for Packie being killed, this is gonna give him more reason to kill me and Johnny." Carly says, Michael trying to calm her down.

"She's not handling it so well, is she?" Josh asks Clint as Clint grabs a needle and a little vial.

"They're all not handling very well. Packie was a big part of their lives." Clint says. Clint walked into the treatment room, Carly trying to relax as the needle went into her arm, Clint drawing enough blood before removing the needle and bandaging Carly's arm.

"She's always hated needles." Michael says.

"I'll put a rush on the results… and no more bar fighting, Michael." Clint says before leaving, Carly texting Johnny.

' _Can you get over to Mount Zonah, please?'_

' _You okay?'_ Johnny replies.

' _Yeah, just had some blood work done… I think we're gonna be parents.'_ Carly replies.

Johnny nearly dropped the phone, Ashley and Midnight walking over to him.

"What's wrong, Johnny boy?" Ashley asks.

"I'll explain once we're at Mount Zonah." Johnny says before the three leave. When they got there, Dash and Trevor were arguing.

"This was no one's fault but Hoyt, Vaas and Buck! They're the ones who caused what happened!" Dash yells, Midnight pulling her back.

"Dash, calm down!" Midnight says.

"Trevor was the reason we all left, to get away from him! None of us knew we'd run into someone worse and three people lost their lives because of it!" Dash yells, tears streaming down her face as Midnight hugged her.

"Get out of here, Trevor! Don't bother any of us again!" Ashley says angrily before going to check on Carly and Johnny, Carly absentmindedly pulling on a loose string of her denim shorts.

"He's never gonna leave any of us alone." Carly says, Ashley lightly hugging her as Clint walks in.

"It came back positive, didn't it?" Ashley asks.

"Yes… little one on the way in about 8 months." Clint says.

Carly brushed her tears away, trying to stay calm… this wasn't fair, she wanted Packie to be the godfather to her and Johnny's baby. She, Dash and Gerry lost a brother, Midnight lost a fiance and everyone was left broken hearted by Packie's death.

"What… THE FUCK?!" Everyone heard Trevor yell, realising he was still in the waiting room. Ashley walked out there and slammed her fist into Trevor's face. "Don't tell me that you're defending them for their mistake?!" He yelled.

"It's not a mistake, it's just a baby!" Ashley yelled.

"It's wrong! They're wrong for creating it!" Trevor yells.

"Shut up!" Trevor heard, looked and saw an absolutely infuriated Carly. "We're not wrong for creating a child, Trevor! You're wrong by trying to keep him from being born!" Carly says, resting a protective hand on her stomach, her other hand holding Johnny's. "You don't get to control mine and Johnny's life, we're having our family and if you think you can fuck that up, go fucking kill yourself and end up in the same place as Vaas, Hoyt and Buck!" She says, Trevor's eyes widening in shock.

The group left, ending up at Carly and Johnny's house and Ashley and Clint found some barb wire, the two and Dash deciding to put it on the edges of the fence.

"Think it'll slow him down?" Dash asks.

"Hopefully… Carly doesn't need any more added stress to her life with the little one on the way." Clint says. There was a loud yell of pain, as Jake had tried to climb over the fence.

"If it can slow Jake down, it will slow Trevor down." Ashley says.

"Help me! My pants are caught!" Jake yelled, dangling upside down.

"Jake, you okay, pal?" Carly asks after she and Johnny run outside, Johnny helping Jake down.

"What the hell are you all putting barb wire on the fence for?!" Jake asks.

"To stop Trevor from getting in." Ashley says.

"Is he making threats- Lex, get off that ladder before you cut yourself, buddy!" Jake says as Lex tries to climb the fence.

"There's barb wire on the fence… who pissed you guys off?" Lex says.

"Trevor… he's threatening to kill Carly and Johnny's baby." Ashley says, Lex jumping over the fence and pulling Carly into a hug.

' _Maybe… this is Packie's way of saying he'll never truly be gone.'_ Carly thought. For a split second, she thought she felt Packie's hand on her right shoulder. ' _Is that you, brother?'_ She thought, Packie hearing her.

 **Spirit Packie's p.o.v**

I'm right here for you Carly and I wish you could see me.

"This isn't right, Packie… you should still be alive." Carly says.

I know, kiddo… I hear the door open and look, seeing Sam, Rys and Scarlett… Scarlett's looking right at me, the younger ones can see better.

"Kiddo, who you looking at?" Sam asks.

"Uncle Packie is here, standing next to Auntie Carly." 5 year old Scarlett says.

Sam nods… she understands. Carly tries not to throw up as the scent of coffee hits her nose… damn you, Tommy!

' _Can you… scare him, Packie?'_ I hear Carly thinking.

I sure can kiddo.

"How can I help with this scare?" I hear a voice say and turned around seeing Ryan.

"Damn, man, don't sneak up on me like that!" I say, Ryan laughing a bit. "Wait... that could work on Tommy." I say.

Ryan and I sneak into the kitchen, Ryan placing his finger on the button and shutting the coffee maker off, confusing Tommy.

"What the hell?!" Tommy says.

"Uncle Tommy, no bad words!" Scarlett shouts.

"Boo! Did ya miss me?" I ask, Tommy hearing me.

"CARLY! I'M NOT STAYING HERE, YOUR HOUSE IS HAUNTED!" Tommy yells before running out of the house.

"It is not haunted, Tommy!" Carly says.

"Well then who said " _Boo! Did ya miss me?"_?" Tommy asks.

"That's your brain telling you not to have any more coffee." Ashley says.

"And my senses saying to me that I can't drink any caffeine anymore!" Carly says, lightly rubbing her stomach.

"I bet it's a boy." Tommy says… here we go again! The door opened and Midnight walked, looking pretty badly hungover.

"I'm never drinking again." Midnight mumbles, Carly bolting to the bathroom and Johnny following her, holding her hair back as she threw up. I walked over to Midnight, placing my hand on her shoulder.

"Midnight, you've gotta stop doing this to yourself." I say.

" _I know… I know Packie. But I just… I just don't know how to cope with the pain."_ Midnight thinks.

"Never forget the good times we had… remember when I tried to jump off of Pier 45 completely naked?" I say, Midnight muffling a slight laugh.

" _Or the time when we dancing drunk to Bon Jovi and I fell off the table."_ Midnight thinks, me laughing at the memory.

"How about when we first caught Gionna table dancing to Sledgehammer?" I say, before I started to sense that not only is Carly pregnant, but Midnight is as well and she doesn't even know yet. "And no more drinking… our little one needs to be healthy." I say, startling Midnight.

" _Wait? Our little one?"_ Midnight thinks, before standing up.

"Where are you going M?" Tommy asks.

"Drugstore, I'll be back soon." Midnight says before leaving the house.

 **Midnight's P.O.V, A while later…**

"About a month from what the blood test results are and thankfully, there's no damage to him or her from the alcohol… Midnight, you need to stop drinking." Clint says.

"I… I don't know how I can do this on my own. Packie is gone, this little one will never know him." I say, tears falling down my face as Clint hugs me.

"It's okay M, you will not be alone. You're surrounded by people who will help you." Clint says, after we let go.

"Why did they kill Packie? He never did anything, he was just trying to save all of his friends." I say, trying to wipe the tears away.

"I wish I knew why… it just never seems to end." Clint says before helping me out to his Impala.

"Gonna drive me home?" I ask him.

"Well you came on your Hexer. I can't risk you have a crash and losing the baby." Clint says.

The two of us leave, ending up at Johnny and Carly's house. We walk in, seeing Carly eating pepperoni and pineapple pizza.

"I'll be in backyard if anyone wants me." I say before walking outside again.

Out here, I sit down and look out at the ocean… I can see why Carly and Johnny like it out here, views out to sea are always soothing.

" _She grew up near the ocean, like I did."_ I hear Packie say.

" _I still remember when you and I were making out on the beach when Francis busted us."_ I think, hearing Packie laughing.

" _He got so pissed but not as pissed as you did when you caught Gionna and Terry kissing when they were 18 and 20."_ I hear Packie say.

 **2/17/98, Midnight's P.O.V**

"Not on my watch!" I mutter, storming over and pulling the guy off of Gionna… only to find it was Terry.

"Midnight, I wasn't hurting her!" Terry says as Gionna moves away from the wall, looking at me like " _Fucking let him go, M!"_.

"I warned you about laying hands on my little sister Terry!" I yell.

"And if I were being hurt, I would've started screaming… after what happened to Dominic back in September, Terry and I… decided to keep our relationship quiet." Gionna says… that, I can understand.

"Just a little warning for you Terry. Hurt my sister in any form of way, I will hurt you in ways you can't even imagine." I say.

"I won't hurt her, I promise… Billy actually hit me with a frying pan a few days ago so I know not to piss him, you or Johnny off." Terry says.

"Yeah and I've gotta get ready for work." Gionna says… I still don't like that she's working as a stripper but she's a legal adult now, it's her choice.

"Okay, I will talk to you guys soon." I say, before leaving.

 **Present time, a few weeks later…**

"See? Perfectly healthy." Clint says, Midnight hearing the baby's heart beating and seeing it on the ultrasound screen.

"I have a feeling it might be a boy… I wonder what Carly and Johnny's baby is, were you able to tell earlier?" Midnight says.

"Not yet… whatever it is kept crossing its little legs." Clint says, Midnight laughing a bit.

"I wish that Packie was still here." Midnight says.

"I know, darlin. I miss my buddy too, he was a great brother to all of us and an amazing guy to you." Clint says.

"He was… he talked about kids, wanting to be a better father than his was… I know he's watching from heaven." Midnight says. "I kind of wish that we starting settling down earlier, but instead we were too busy, doing other things that the little one doesn't have to know yet." She says.

Clint hugged her and printed up the sonogram picture before handing it to Midnight. Midnight stopped by Carly and Johnny's house, Carly letting her in and Midnight seeing that Carly had a tiny baby bump, her tank top hanging over it as the two hug.

"This little guy or girl is already waking me up at night." Carly says, Midnight laughing a bit.

"They get hungry at night. Wait til he or she starts treating your ribcage like a trampoline." Midnight says as Johnny walks in.

"What ideas are you putting in her head?" Johnny asks in a joking tone.

"No ideas here, Johnny boy." Midnight says.

"Everything's fine- Tommy, there's no coffee in this house anymore!" Carly says as Tommy looks around in the kitchen.

"ARGH!" Tommy groaned. "I can't function without coffee!" He says.

"Oh, quit acting like a child!" Carly snaps at Tommy, startling him.

"Crap! Tiny's pissed now!" Tommy says.

"Tiny's pregnant, her hormones are everywhere nowadays!" Jake says after walking in.

"Well that's just a start to a bad joke." Tommy says.

"Watch it Tommy, I was pretty bad before my hormones increased. Don't believe me, ask the rest of The Lost." Midnight says.

"And I can back most of those stories up." Johnny says


End file.
